


Not A Joke

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caught, Co-workers, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: What are you supposed to think when your best friend tells you he’s a vampire? At first, of course, I laughed and thought it was a joke. But I wasn’t laughing when I saw Rogue standing there paralyzed as a body stood limp in his hands.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 7





	Not A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm going insane. Yes, this is based on that one post. Deal with it. This is what happens when I lose my internet and yeet out a one-shot because I got impatient with waiting for it to be fixed. It's a modern au where Sting and Rogue are coworkers, but Rogue is a vampire. Peace out.
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

What are you supposed to think when your best friend tells you he's a vampire? At first, of course, I laughed and thought it was a joke. But I wasn't laughing when I saw Rogue standing there paralyzed as a body stood limp in his hands.

"Sting?" His voice was barely above that of a whisper, a simply tainted hum of a creature that had no reason to exist. And yet, it did exist within Rogue.

"This is real, then?" I asked not believing my eyes. "Did you kill him?" I watched his throat swallow as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"I didn't. There was a fight here earlier," he nervously replied. "Gang war I guess. I was just taking the spoils. There are more bodies up ahead if you don't believe me. There are gunshot wounds. I never killed any of my... Prey. I usually take from blood banks or like dead animals. This was just so fresh that I couldn't resist. But I swear it. I didn't kill them." He looked away and dropped the body stepping in front of it so it was blocked from my view.

"So, what you said was real, then?" I muttered. Rogue picked up on it and stared wide-eyed at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His tone was becoming agitated and full of fear.

"At the bar. We were drinking with everyone else, and you suddenly said that you're a vampire. Obviously, we thought you were pulling shit out of your ass, but I can see now that you weren't," I answered. I could hear him cursing under his breath. His eyes flashed like he was angry at himself before taking a deep breath.

"I should have known I would do something idiotic at one point or another," he said. "Since vampires require such a strange diet, we're more susceptible to alcohol. I guess my mind just slipped away this time." He glanced over to me. "Are you going to report me?" I scoffed and just gestured for him to follow.

"Hell no," I exclaimed. "If I was in this for cash, you'd be long gone. But listen, your secret is safe with me. Honestly, it's kind of a cool thought. My best friend is a vampire."

"You are taking this oddly well," Rogue mused.

"Well, it's not like I can change you. It's no different than your hair, eyes, or even your dick. It's how you were made and is apart of you. You're a vampire, not possessed by one, right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Then, that's just who you are. I got no reason to judge. Rather, I've got a few questions." I stopped walking as a brilliant idea came up. "Hey, Rogue. How do you feel about a sleepover? I mean, I know you just drank blood for a bit and stuff. I can't really cater to that, but you've eaten normal food. That still work, or—"

"Coconut water."

"What?"

"It's, um, the vegan choice. Coconut water works as a blood substitute. But I just like the meaty taste that comes from fresh blood." I stared at him for a moment. It was a strange thought, but I guess it made sense.

"Well, my dad keeps some in the fridge for when she's cooking. He won't mind if you take some. But are you sure that's going to be enough? I mean, we're big growing boys. Does puberty affect vampires? How much coco water is enough nut?"

"What? Nut? That made no sense."

"That's because you're not listening."

"I am. And for the record, I just need a little bit. Like two cans will be enough."

"Great, we have 39 of them."

"The fuck?"

"Shh, don't question it, Rogue."

"I question."

"Well, shut up." Rogue broke out into laughter at our bantering. It felt good to see him smile again.

Things might have changed, but it didn't make Rogue any less of a friend. He was still the same dork that I grew up with, and the same dork that I would cherish and want to be with for the rest of my life.

What are you supposed to think when your best friend tells you he's a vampire? Well, I guess you accept them for who they are and support them in their lifestyle because that's what it means to be a friend. 


End file.
